roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
}} The''' P90''' is Belgian Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 24 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The P90 was designed in 1986 by FN Herstal, a Belgian firearms manufacturer. It's currently in use with many law enforcement agencies, including the United States Secret Service. It had fierce competition with the Heckler & Koch MP7 during NATO evaluations, which found that the P90's 5.7mm cartridge was better than the 4.6mm in the MP7. It is often issued to tank crews due to its compact size. The "P" in P90 stands for project.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_P90Wikipedia - FN P90 Design Its unusual shape is based on extensive ergonomic research. The weapon is grasped by means of a thumbhole in the frame that acts as a pistol grip, as well as an oversized trigger guard that acts as a foregrip for the shooter's support hand. The P90 fires from a closed bolt for maximum accuracy and its design makes extensive use of polymers for reduced weight and cost. Overall, the weapon is relatively lightweight, weighing 2.5 kg (5.6 lb) empty, or 3 kg (6.6 lb) with a loaded 50-round magazine.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_P90Wikipedia - FN P90 design Despite its rather unique and futuristic appearance, it is easily classified as belonging to the growing range of bullpup style weapons, which are guns which load their ammo behind the trigger. In-Game General Information The P90 has a high rate of fire of 900 RPM and a large magazine size for a PDW, at 50 rounds, the highest in the category. It also has one of the highest ammo capacity of the PDWs, tied with the Vector and MAC-10. It does 25 damage at max and 17 damage at minimum, lower than all other PDWs, but still able to achieve a 4HKO at close range and 6HKO at longer ranges. Like most PDWs, the P90 has relatively low aim and hip stability. Usage & Tactics The P90 is best used in close and medium range situations since it has very high horizontal recoil, but somewhat low vertical recoil. Its larger magazine size allows for a user to engage multiple opponents at close range easily. The P90 is very effective at getting up close and personal and flanking groups of enemies. Good trigger discipline will allow the user to obtain the most kills possible out of the P90's magazine. The P90 is a highly lethal weapon within its intended CQC role, having a very short time to kill when headshots are consistently scored or accurate aiming is involved. The P90 can also be used as a suppression weapon, a role typically played by LMGs. While the bullets do little damage, compared to an LMG, the 50 round magazine combined with its higher RoF provide excellent suppression against enemy players, likely killing them in the process. The P90 is a very good 'Spray and pray' weapon, with a fast TTK up close. It is highly advised to use barrel attachments to improve this weapon's handling. A compensator will improve this weapon's performance at medium range, and so will a grip such as the stubby grip or angled grip. Without attachments, the P90 is hard to use past close range. The P90 is not generally recommended to use at longer ranges due to its high recoil per shot, which makes aiming and firing accurately difficult. Due to its higher fire rate, the P90 burns through ammunition extremely quickly, even with its large magazine capacity. It is advised to not waste an entire magazine on a single enemy, as the reload on this weapon is slow compared to other PDWs. Conclusion Overall, the P90 can be considered a PDW version of an LMG, with its high magazine capacity and ammo reserve allowing it to take on groups of enemies easily, instead of focusing on taking down enemies one at a time like most other PDWs. Still, it does best at close range like the other guns in its category. The main point of this weapon is to circumvent the problem of the inability to face more than 1 enemy comfortably, which many close range weapons face. Available Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * High Rate of Fire. * The highest magazine capacity for its class. * Has the most reserve ammo out of all the PDW weapon class (tied with Vector and MAC-10). * Good for sustained automatic fire. * Easily engages multiple targets without having to reload the weapon. * Decent range. * Recoil can be effectively eliminated by attachments. Cons: * Lower than average damage. * Long reload time. * Difficult to engage a target at long range with both semi and full auto. * Canted Iron sights are glitched. * Cannot attach grips. Trivia * The P90 has a fire rate of 900, making it the fifth fastest firing PDW. Only the MP7, Colt SMG 635, MAC-10, and Kriss Vector are faster. * The P90 is a top loading PDW, which is unique - no other weapons currently in-game are top-loaded. At the same time, it is also a bullpup gun. ** For a long time, the P90 was the only PDW that was bullpup until the introduction of the AUG A3 Para. * The P90's ammunition is fed in a unique way. Bullets in the magazine are perpendicular to the direction of fire. The feed system rotates a bullet 90 degrees to orient with the barrel as it is pulled down, then loads it into the chamber. While it is technically still a detachable box magazine and similar systems were seen with the Bren gun (and other older weapons), it makes the P90 an interesting weapon. * The P90's model in Phantom Forces has a strong resemblance to the P90 in CS:GO. * The P90's reload animation sound, when your character in-game pulls back the bolt after an empty reload, sounds exactly like the reload sound in CS:GO. * Like the MP7, the P90 can no longer attach grips as of the 4th of July 2017 update. ** However, if a user had a grip attached to the weapon prior to this, it will remain there unless detached. It will not be able to be attached once removed. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons